


【勘傭】貓

by Zoujinjin



Category: all傭, 勘傭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: 柴郡貓太戳我心!我無法用文字敘述我的愛嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚!那個眼神真的太騷了嗚嗚嗚我要受不了了!!
Kudos: 43





	【勘傭】貓

**Author's Note:**

> 柴郡貓太戳我心!  
> 我無法用文字敘述我的愛嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚!  
> 那個眼神真的太騷了嗚嗚嗚我要受不了了!!

跪在紅色地毯上，諾頓雙手舉在頭頂，手穩穩地捧著上貢的水晶礦  
城堡大廳的燈太亮了，照在水晶上又折色在他臉上  
他不經瞇起眼睛  
紅水晶…這是這個國家十分貴重的水晶原石  
只要一塊…不，只要一點紅水晶顆粒，就足夠一戶人家吃飽穿暖兩年了!更何況是他手上捧的數十塊精石  
多們珍貴的寶物阿…包含著自然天成的紅色礦物質和…他與同伴的血汗  
他不只一次看到他的同伴為了這種礦石而被當時的監督鞭打出血又或是礦坑倒塌失去生命  
“這次的紅水晶色澤真好呢!”坐在王座的肥胖國王捻著自己的白鬍鬚，樂呵呵的收著來自人民辛苦的苦汗錢  
討好上位者這種事他是不屑的，但為了生存，他還是依舊露出那個笑容抬頭  
“為了國王陛下，這點辛苦不算什…”他頓住  
貓  
他看見了貓  
那是一隻高高在上俯視他們，帶著高傲和憐憫眼神的貓  
明明只是一隻小奶貓，但他卻看看見貓咪圓溜溜的眼看著他，嘲笑般瞇起  
低賤  
他似乎從貓眼中看出這個詞  
一瞬間的暴怒衝上他的心頭，同伴的痛苦尖叫和有錢人的嘻笑一幕一幕閃過他的腦海，他幾乎想上前跩住那隻奶貓的尾巴，給予他痛楚  
他實在是呆住地有些唐突，後方的同伴看他還不回神，馬上偷偷撞了他一下  
他這才回神，瞳孔終於聚焦  
他又偷偷看了眼奶貓的位置  
哪裡有甚麼奶貓?!那是位子上是這個王國裡一人之下的帝國將軍!  
那人的功績是家喻戶曉的，胸前每個勳章都有屬於他的故事，而且都在人民歌功頌德中  
勇猛､機智､帥氣…等等都是用來形容這位年輕將軍的  
雖然身份低下，但諾頓還是見過舞會的  
富家婦女總私底下談論這位身價高貴的將軍，想盡辦法討將軍歡心  
只不過這位將軍有個愛好，就是喜歡一切亮晶晶的事物，不管貴不貴重，只要能反射出亮光他都喜歡，所以人民只是當作是年輕將軍的喜好，不好的謠言也沒有那麼多了…  
諾頓小幅度扭頭，眼神有些微暗  
只是…這人也長得太妖媚了一點  
尤其是那雙眼睛，輕輕一撇都是風情萬種，但又懶散散的，似乎完全沒發現自己是如此吸引他人  
再往下看，纖細的腰身…緊實飽滿的臀部…  
他嚥了一口水  
如果…如果能將這人綁起來操上一頓，死也值了  
他知道這種人他高攀不起，但是…  
“這是怎麼了?”黏膩的嗓音  
國王笑呵呵的朝他招手要他上前  
他幾乎要顫抖雙腿，但他知道讓他顫抖的來源不是來自國王的威嚴，而是怕離那隻連聲音都像極發情母貓的將軍太近，他會因在國王面前勃起而被砍頭  
他捧著晶石到達階梯上，接著跪下  
“孤知道將軍喜歡這種發光的玩意，所以這次又叫人採集了一些”國王做出一個請的動作，笑著看將軍有些興奮地走上前去”看看如何，喜歡的話就全給你了”  
諾頓看著青年走近，而自己卻一步也不能退，心理掙扎的幾乎暈眩  
距離只剩下短短一步，年輕將軍微彎腰，投射出一片陰影  
帶著微笑，將軍靠近他的耳邊  
“我很可怕嗎?礦工先生”像羽毛一樣輕的聲音，諾頓覺得光聽聲音他就可以自己撸出來了  
要忍住!  
“…將軍勇猛的事蹟讓人打從真心佩服，小人當然敬畏著將軍”他同樣小聲回  
“恩….亨”似乎沒有要多欺負他，帝國將軍捻起一塊晶石看了看，笑容滿面地朝後方的國王行禮“謝陛下!”

那之後一年，國王因好美色錢財，民不聊生  
第三年後民間開始徵招反叛民兵，就為了拉下國王，斬殺奸臣  
人民心中的怒火是難以熄滅，而在每次的鎮壓中有著愈來愈強烈的趨勢  
最後幾乎每天每夜鎮壓憤怒市民的帝國將軍終於支撐不住，在一次夜晚被人民生擒，賜給了當時叛亂頭領。而國王和奸臣也被當街處以死刑  
人民頭領坐上了國王之位，展開了新政策，終於太平盛世

寬廣的國王房間裡，嗚咽聲音不絕於耳  
奈布薩貝達。曾經生經百戰的帝國將軍穿著整齊的將軍制服，屁股裡吃著一根震動假陽具，被一條一條的鎖鏈鎖住四肢放在大床上  
他胸前依舊是他以前的功績得到的勳章，被那個囚禁他的傢伙每天仔細擦拭，再小心地按照以前痕跡佩戴上去的  
多麼諷刺  
現任國王似乎十分喜歡他當年帝國將軍的穿著，也十分喜歡讓他穿著整齊，只脫下褲子幹他  
國王總說第一次見到他時就想狠狠幹他，將他一身整齊軍裝弄的淫亂不堪，但他根本就沒有任何和他相遇時的記憶  
他已經被囚禁一個月多了  
這一個月，三十多天，國王實現他之前所說的，每天都變著方法玩弄他  
他抵抗､逃跑､怒罵，幾乎每一項能傷害對方的行為都做過，但沒有長劍在身的他根本打不過長期待在礦坑搬運晶石的國王  
而且現任國王就像個雙面人，平常時對待他就像情人般愛護，但只要他有點抗拒，就算只是抵抗他的擁抱，那個傢伙就會沉下臉色，然後是無情的玩弄，直到他哭著求饒，國王才會緩下臉色  
他被捉住的第一天就被調教到眼睛都哭腫了。男人的後穴不是用來做那種事的，但經過多次調教，他有時看見那傢伙都會腿軟，後穴經不住收縮  
明明只要乖一點就能得到溫柔的對待，但從小只接受讚揚的年輕的帝國將軍是不能忍受當階下囚還沉浸其中的  
絕不能妥協!他咬緊下唇，試圖忽略屁股裡的東西  
“今天有乖嗎?我可愛的小將軍”  
他瞪大雙眼  
房間門不知何時被開啟，穿著華麗的現任國王笑著看他  
他的聲音就像來自深淵，讓奈布不住顫抖，眼角也帶著一些淚水  
關上房門，國王將披風放到一旁椅子上，慢慢走來  
他看到國王走來時偷偷順走桌上的性玩具  
“該死的…”他奮力掙扎起來，雙腳一動使著屁股裡的物品吞吃的更深，水流的歡快，鎖鏈碰撞聲頓時傳遍整個房間  
對方愈來愈靠近，奈布眼中的恐懼加深  
”不准靠近我!你這…你這低賤的礦工!”喊完最後一個字奈布就知道完蛋了  
腳步聲瞬間停下  
空氣冰冷，國王那一半被灼傷的臉陰暗的讓他心驚  
腳步聲又繼續，這次帶著濃重的壓力  
國王的每一步都讓他無法承受，以致他走到身邊時，生經百戰的將軍眼淚不住潰堤，嗚嗚的哭了出來  
他原本只是流淚，但最後終於大哭起來  
“我…我明明…嗚嗚…沒有做甚麼事!嗚嗚我一直…一直都是盡忠職守…為甚麼…嗚嗚!”  
“告訴我…嗚…我做錯甚麼…諾頓!!”  
他哭得上氣不接下氣，那雙貓眼是適合哭的，就像沾水的圓潤貓眼石  
諾頓看愛人哭成這樣，脾氣也沒有了，嘆了一口氣抱住他  
“我很可怕嗎?薩貝達”他吻上那張清秀的臉龐，將那滴眼淚舔入嘴中”別哭了…每次你惹火我後就來這一套，這讓我該怎麼辦?”  
他將臉埋進懷中人柔順的髮中，手默默解開對方的褲拉鏈上  
拉鍊被完全拉開，露出裡面沒穿底褲的白皙長腿，諾頓手撫了上去  
“求你…”一隻細嫩小手輕輕壓在他的手背上，那隻手的指甲以被修剪成無法傷人的長度，就連菱角也被磨的圓滑  
後面的話語被一吻堵住，年輕將軍流著淚，小臉被壓在蓬鬆的枕頭上任由身上人取求


End file.
